Una competencia,un amor
by Aki Sakura
Summary: Dos escuelas compiten en una gran competencia, pero sus mejores jugadores están...ENAMORADOS del rival. Una historia que demostrara el amor a primera vista y que el amor siempre triunfa.Shun y Alice, Dan y Runo, Julie y Billie, Mira y Ace, Ren y Fabia.
1. Chapter 1

**Angelina: mi primer finc que ilusión. Por cierto bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Shun: tu primer y último finc, porque seguro que es malísimo.**

**Dan: jajajajaja.**

**Angelina: cerrar el pico o sino no salís en el finc.**

**Shun y Dan: lo sentimos.**

**Angelina: mucho mejor y ahora aquí tenéis el fin.**

Estos son los personajes del finc:

**Dan Kuso: **Es un chico muy simpático y divertido, se comporta como si tuviera cinco años pero cuando quiere puede ser muy maduro. Sus mejores amigos son Shun,Ren,Billy y Ace. Nunca a creído en el amor porque tuvo un problema de pequeño que nadie sabe (se dirá en la historia).Estudia en el instituto School of night.

**Shun ****Kazami: **Es un chico muy reservado y paciente ya que soporta las bromas de Dan. También es muy amigo de Ren y Ace. Ha salido con muchas chicas pero a ninguna la ha amado de verdad. Estudia en el instituto School of night.

**Ace Grit:**Es un chico muy maduro. Es muy amigo de Ren y odia la comida picante porque es alérgico a la guindilla, cuando la come su cara se pone roja y se le llena la cara de granos. Estudia en el instituto School of night.

**Billy Gilbert: **Es un chico muy divertido y le gusta hacer bromas a Ace y Ren. Estudia en el instituto School of night.

**Ren Krawler: **Es un chico muy reservado y pensativo y le gusta pensar antes de actuar. Piensa que el amor es un juego de niños pequeños. Estudia en el instituto School of night.

**Runo Misaki: **Es una chica muy amable y simpática pero cuando se le insulta es muy agresiva. Nunca se ha enamorado de nadie porque sufrió un problema que nadie sabe (se dirá en la historia).Canta muy bien y toca el piano. Estudia en el instituto School of love.

**Alice Gehabich: **Es una chica muy simpática y buena no le gusta la violencia. Muchos chicos están enamorados de ella pero ella nunca se ha enamorado de nadie. Estudia en el instituto School of love.

**Mira Clay: **Es una chica muy divertida y simpática no le gusta que sus amigas estén tristes, es muy buena en los deportes. Nunca ha tenido novio por miedo a que le rechacen. Estudia en el instituto School of love.

**Julie Makimoto: **Es una chica muy divertida se lleva muy bien con Fabia ya que a las dos les encanta la moda. Todos los novios que ha tenido le han dejado porque ella siempre les obligaba a ir de compras. Estudia en el instituto School of love.

**Fabia Sheen: **Es una chica muy decidida a la que le encanta la moda, se lleva muy bien con Julie. No cree en el amor. Estudia en el instituto School of love.

**Angelina: Bueno ¿qué tal los personajes?, en el próximo capítulo viajaremos a la escuela School of love.**

**Shun y Dan: Porque?**

**Angelina: Porque lo digo yo.**

**Dan: Que pena yo quería salir primero.**

**Shun: Tu y todos**

**Shun y dan empiezan una pelea.**

**Angelina: NO SALIS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Shun y Dan: (se ponen de rodillas) lo sentimos**

**Angelina: Bueno os perdono, adiós y dejen comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelina: Hola siento haber tardado tanto pero tenía que hacer deberes y no pude subir más, lo siento con el alma pero he conseguido hacer el segundo capítulo. Hoy viajaremos a la escuela School of love, que lo disfruten.**

La escuela School of love es una de las 10 mejores escuelas femeninas de Europa, aquí las señoritas aprenden disciplina y buena educación.

Una de las cosas más curiosas es que los uniformes los hacen las alumnas la tela es igual pero pueden elegir el color.

En el pasillo principal estaban cuatro chicas que daban celos a las demás. Una peli naranja con un uniforme verde aguamar llamada Alice, otra peli naranja con nombre de Mira con el uniforme color rojo, una chica con el pelo plateado y un uniforme color rosa llamada Julie y por ultimo una peli azul con un uniforme amarillo llamada Fabia.

Alice: Chicas escuche que la directora nos va a convocar y nos perderemos Matemáticas.

Julie: BIEN, adiós señor Laromion.

Fabia: ¿Segura de que nos va a convocar?

Alice: ¿Es que no confiáis en mí?

Mira: Confiamos en ti Alice pero la última vez que nos dijiste que nos iban a convocar solo nos pidieron ayuda para tirar la basura del comedor.

Alice: Pero esta vez es diferente os lo prometo.

De repente suena el altavoz del pasillo y la voz de la directora dice:

En la siguiente hora todas las alumnas deben asistir al teatro principal para un comunicado especial, quien no venga tendrá que asumir las consecuencias, adiós y buenas tardes.

Alice: Veis os lo dije, venga corramos a por un buen sitio.

Julie: Espera, ¿y Runo?

Mira: En la biblioteca, pero tranquila le cogeremos sitio.

Fabia: Vamos que es para hoy.

Y las cuatro chicas empezaron a correr para el teatro, mientras tanto en la biblioteca una chica peli azul con un uniforme lila llamada runo acababa de escuchar el anuncio de la directora.

Runo: Qué querrá decirnos, bueno será mejor que recoja los libros y me vaya.

Sara: Runo toma el libro que cogí prestado, bueno me voy seguro que Ana me está guardando un sitio hasta luego.

Runo: Adiós Sara, espero que mis amigas también me estén guardando un sitio.

Así runo recogió todos los libros rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia el teatro pero entonces se chocó con la peor persona con la que podía chocarse.

Míster Cloe: Maldita cría mira por dónde vas os he dicho muchas veces que las damas no correr así como perros.

Runo: Lo siento míster Cloe.

Míster Cloe: Bueno te lo perdono porque ibas corriendo hacia el aviso de la directora pero deja de correr como un animal lady runo.

Runo: De acuerdo míster Cloe.

Mientras en la segunda fila del teatro.

Alice: Porqué tarda tanto.

Runo: Ya estoy aquí.

Fabia: ¿Runo porque tardaste tanto?

Runo: Bueno tenía que recoger los libros y además cuando venia me choque con la pesada de Míster Cloe.

Julie: Ay pobreta encontrarse con una serpiente cuando venias hacia aquí.

Todas empezaron a reírse pero justo en el momento en que Míster Cloe les iba a regañar el telón del escenario se abrió y la directora empezó a hablar.

Directora: Todas saben que la escuela lleve participando en el campeonato de España durante michos años y nunca llegamos a la final pero este año lo hemos conseguido gracias a vosotras, este año competiremos en las semifinales contra tres escuelas más y esperamos que lleguemos a la final. Ustedes han votado a las alumnas que nos representaran en las semifinales y en la final, esas alumnas son…

En el teatro reinaba un gran silencio y una gran tensión, Julie se mordía las uñas, Alice y Fabia no paraban de mover los pies y Runo y Mira se cogían de las manos.

Directora: Alice, Runo, Fabia, Mira y Julie.

Las chicas se abrazaron ente ellas mientras subían al escenario, allí empezaron a saludar y chocaron las manos mientras decían…

Todas: Por la escuela School of love.

Mientras tanto en la otra punta del país en una escuela masculina cico chicos chocaban las manos mientras decían…

?: Por la escuela School of night.

**Angelina: Que tal les gusto, en el próximo episodio viajaremos a la escuela School of night, y quienes son los chicos que competirán contra nuestras amigas y que también cocaban las manos. Hasta entonces Akari1223 se despide con un gran beso.**


	3. Chapter 3 School of night

**Angelina: Hola os quiero avisar que dentro de poco subiré una nueva historia, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo donde viajaremos a la escuela School of night, solo puedo decir que disfruten y que comenten.**

La escuela School of night es una escuela privada donde alumnos solo masculinos aprenden sobretodo deporte, para ellos no se necesita educación ni modales. Sus alumnos son expertos en cualquier deporte desde el futbol hasta el beisbol.

En ese momento del día había un partido de futbol entre dos equipos de cinco personas, el marcador sonreía al equipo local que ganaba portero era un chico rubio llamado Billy, los centrocampistas eran dos chicos, uno con el pelo plateado llamado Ren y el otro con el pelo azul claro como el cielo llamado Ace, los delanteros eran dos chicos muy apuestos el primero tenía el pelo negro y largo se llamaba Shun y el segundo tenía el pelo castaño y unos ojos color del fuego que desmayan a cualquier chica se llamaba Dan.

Al terminar el partido los cinco chicos se cambiaron y entraron en la escuela camino a clase de biología.

Dan: Hemos vuelto a ganar, ya hemos ganado a todos los equipos de esta escuela.

Billy: Es verdad necesitamos otros equipos con los que competir.

Ace: Callaos no sabéis que ahora hay examen de biología y me queda por estudiar la clasificación de las plantas.

Ren: Y vosotros ¿habéis estudiado?.

Dan y Billy lo miraron con cara rara y después empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Dan: Nosotros estudiar que chiste.

Shun: Que harás Dan volverás a suspender.

Dan: Seguro que me las apaño además con mi suerte no hacemos el examen.

Ace: Tu suerte no existe Dan.

Justo en ese momento el director pronuncia por el altavoz:

_Buenos días chicos en la próxima hora estaréis en el gimnasio para que os de una noticia súper mega importante, adiós y hasta dentro de diez minutos._

Ren: Ace creo que por primera vez en diez mil años la suerte de los Kuso ha funcionado.

Ace: (tira el libro al suelo) Gracias ancestros por darnos esta bendición.

Ace y Ren se ponen de rodillas y empiezan a dar gracias.

Billy: Jajaja parecéis unos locos, he mirar os está mirando el director.

Ace y Ren miran hacia atrás y justo en ese momento Billy suelta un ratón encima de los pantalones de Ren.

Ren: Ahh un ratón un ratón ¡

Shun le quita el ratón a Ren mientras Dan y Billy se parten de risa.

Shun: Sera mejor que vayamos al teatro o no tendremos buen sitio.

Billy: Correr, no me apetece.

Ren: Pues vas a correr de lo más rápido porque cuando te coja te voy a matar.

Billy sale corriendo mientras Ace y Ren lo persiguen.

Dan: Venga vamos antes de que este todo ocupado.

Al final todos consiguieron un buen sitio en tercera fila, pero se veía fenomenal.

Director: Buenos días estudiantes hoy tengo una noticia súper espectacular, nosotros la escuela School of night competirá en las semifinales y puede que en la final del campeonato de España.

Todos los alumnos se ponen a chillar como locos (si Míster Cloe hubiera estado ahí se hubiera desmayado).

Director: Ahí más los cinco alumnos que nos representan son…Dan, Shun, Ace, Ren y Billy.

Los cinco alumnos subieron mientras todos los demás empezaban a chillar y a aplaudir.

Los cinco chocaron las manos y dijeron:

Todos: Por la escuela School of night.

**Angelina: Bueno ya sabemos a nuestros concursantes en el próximo capítulo las dos escuelas reciben una mala noticia y Dan y Runo ven a dos personas que nunca querían ver.**

**UN AVISO, ya llegaran el momento parejas pero las primeras serán**

**Shun y Alice y Ace y Mira**


	4. Un viaje en autobus y una mala noticia

**Angelina: Hola a todos, quiero daros una noticia un poco triste se terminaron mis vacaciones de pascua **** y cada vez me costara más subir capítulos pero eso no significa que la historia**** no siga, al contrario aún queda mucha historia así que prepárense porque hoy viajamos a Alicante donde será la competencia.**

Eran las seis y media de la mañana en el patio de la escuela School of love habían muchas chicas con grandes maletas y al lado un autobús de dos plantas. El viaje era largo, su destino era Alicante, nuestras chicas ya habían dejado sus maletas y se disponían a subir al autobús.

Mira: Ay, que nervios vamos a representar a toda la escuela.

Fabia: Tranquilas seguras que ganamos, Mira es genial en deportes, Julie y yo en moda, Alice en cocina y Runo con los instrumentos y cantando.

Julie: Vamos a ganar.

Míster Cloe: Chicas al autobús.

Una manada de uniformes subía corriendo al autobús, la primera planta era para las alumnas que no competían y era un lugar muy pequeño con cuatro baños, muchas mesas grandes y un gran televisor. La segunda planta era para nuestras chicas, tenía una mesa grande, un baño y un gran televisor y una estantería con libros.

Las chicas se sentaron con sus amigas, Runo al lado de la ventana a su lado Alice, en frente de Runo, Mira y a su lado Julie y por ultimo al lado de Julie, Fabia.

Julie: Que lujo, chicas.

Runo: Me pregunto contra cuales escuelas competiremos.

_**En la escuela School of night:**_

El mismo autobús tenían la escuela a las seis y media todos los alumnos tenían una cara de haber dormido poco, con unas ojeras gigantes todos soñaban con una linda cama.

Dan y Billy: Estamos cansados.

Ace: Lleváis quejándose toda la mañana.

Ren: Chicos todos estamos cansados no hace falta que no lo repitáis.

Dan y Billy: Estamos cansados.

Ace: Callaos de una vez.

Ace comienza a perseguir a Dan y a Billy por todo el patio con la mirada de todos sus compañeros y del director.

Director: Muy bien chicos un poco de ejercicio por la mañana siempre hace bien al cuerpo, todo el mundo a hacer lo mismo que Ace, Dan y Billy.

Todos los alumnos se ponen a correr con el director, entonces llega Shun que había ido al baño y ve a todos los alumnos corriendo y a Ren riéndose a carcajadas.

Shun: ¿Me perdí algo?

Ren: Tranquilo no ha pasado nada.

Director: Venga chicos es hora de subirse al autobús.

Todos se sentaron en sus asientos, los chicos que iban a participar se sentaron juntos en el segundo piso, pasaron media hora hablando de deportes y de cómo serían sus competidores. Justo cuando Ace le iba a pegar un puñetazo a Billy por hacer que se le quemara la lengua, la televisión se encendió y apareció el director.

Director: Chicos acabo de descubrir información sobre nuestros rivales

Dan: Adelante director comienza.

Director: De acuerdo chicos empecemos:

La primera escuela se llama School of love, es una escuela femenina donde las alumnas aprenden disciplina y buena educación. No sabemos quiénes son las representantes pero sabemos que se le da bien: la cocina, el deporte, cantar y tocar instrumentos y diseñar y coser.

La segunda escuela se llama School Neptuno es una escuela masculina donde los chicos son educados para la música y la buena educación.

Y por último la escuela School Afrodita una escuela do chicas donde la asignatura principal es la moda.

Billy: Vamos esas escuelas están chupadas para nosotros.

Ace: Billy tiene razón las vamos a machacar.

Todos: A por ellos.

_**En el autobús de la escuela School of love.**_

Directora: Y por último la escuela School of night donde lo único que se estudia es el deporte.

Alice: ¿Solo deporte?

Fabia: Pues parece que sí.

Julie: Venga ese ánimo chicas, nosotras somos mejores que todas esas escuelas juntas.

Mira: Julie tiene razón tenemos que ser más positivas.

Runo: Venga chicas a por ellos.

Todas: Si

_**En el autobús de la escuela School of night.**_

Director: Tengo más información sobre la competición chicos, la competición será por sexos así que nuestros primeros rivales serán la escuela School Neptuno.

La competición será de dos pruebas si quedamos empate habrá una para desempatar.

Ren: ¿Cuáles son las pruebas?

Director: No se saben se dicen el día de cuando se van a hacer.

Shun: Una buena estrategia.

Dan: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Shun: Como hoy es un día de descanso nadie se puede preparar para la prueba de mañana.

Ace: Es verdad y así todo el mundo estará al mismo nivel.

Director: Chicos una cosa más, al final del concurso se organizara un evento especial.

Billy: Genial me encantan las fiestas.

Director: Bueno el evento es un… Baile.

Todos: ¡Un baile¡

Director: Si, y lo mejor es que hay que ir con una pareja de otra de las escuelas.

Ace: Nos estas diciendo que tenemos que ir arreglados a una fiesta súper aburrida y que hay que invitar a una chica.

Director: Si.

Todos: Que horrible.

_**En el autobús de la escuela School of love**_

Todas: ¡Un baile¡

Directora: Si y con esto me despido, estamos a punto de llegar.

Mira: Genial esto es la gota que colma el vaso.

Runo: Venga chicas ese ánimo, pensad en como de bien nos lo vamos a pasar.

Alice: Mirar chicas ya veo el mar.

Julie: Es precioso.

Los autobuses pararon y todas las escuelas bajaron, había un hermoso hotel con cuatro entradas y en cada una ponía el nombre de una escuela, las chicas empezaron a coger sus maletas cuando de repente Runo se para en seco y piensa.

Runo: Oh no, ella no.

_**Con la escuela School of night.**_

Los chicos empezaron a también coger sus maletas entonces Shun vio como Dan miraba a uno de los chicos de la otra escuela con profundo odio, pero lo que no sabía es que Dan pensaba.

Dan: Ha vuelto.

Las dos personas se fueron acercando a Dan y a Runo mientras sonreían.

**Angelina: Tachan espero que os haya gustado y os pido un pequeño favor, necesito cinco nombre de chico y otros cinco de chicas así que enviarme un mensaje o ponerlo en los comentarios en el próximo capítulo diré a los ganadores.**

**Un beso de Akari1223.**

**P.D. Siento ****haber tardado tanto.**


	5. Un partido y una tarde en la feria

**Angelina: Hola a todos, por fin he conseguido terminar el capítulo 5 y hoy tengo una buena noticia para los fans de Shun y Alice y Mira y Ace. Sin más que decir espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

_Con Runo…_

?: ¿Qué tal Runo?, no sabía que íbamos a competir.

Runo: Tú y yo no nos hablamos Hikari.

Hikari: Venga Runo, no recuerdas a tu gran amiga del alma.

Runo: Tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigas.

Entonces llegan Alice, Mira, Fabia y Julie y se ponen al lado de Runo. En ese mismo instante al lado de Hikari se ponen cuatro chicas con el mismo uniforme que Hikari.

El uniforme era un polo fucsia y una falda rosa oscuro con unos zapatos negros y unos calcetines rosa fosforito.

Julie: ¿Quiénes son esas Runo?

Runo se quedó callada, sabía quién era pero no quería recordar ese horrible día de su vida.

Hikari: Estas son mis amigas Roxie, Lexie, Sakura y Aika y nosotras representamos a School Afrodita.

Lexie: ¿Y quiénes son estas feas Hikari?

Runo: Son mis amigas Alice, Mira, Fabia y Julie y nosotras representamos a School love.

Roxie: Puff, la competencia va ser muy fácil si competimos contra vosotras.

Julie: Callaos de una vez pesadas.

Fabia y Mira sujetaban a Julie que estaba a punto de pegarles.

Hikari: Bueno Runo nos vamos y no os esforcéis ya que os vamos a ganar.

Julie: Las voy a matar.

Esta vez Alice tuvo que ayudar a Fabia y a Mira para sujetar a Julie.

Hikari: Y Runo, recuerda lo que paso con Jason.

Alice: ¿Qué paso?

Hikari: ¿No se lo has contado?

Runo se quedó callada.

Hikari: Bueno Runo, adiós.

Las cinco chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones del hotel.

Fabia: ¿Runo, de que conoces a esa bruja?

Runo: ¡De nada¡

Runo se fue corriendo a su habitación del hotel dejando a sus amigas sorprendidas y con una pregunta en la mente.

_Con Dan…_

?: Que pasa Dan, como te va la vida.

Dan: Iba bien hasta que llegaste Jason.

Jason: Venga Dan tu y yo hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo.

Dan: Piérdete Jason.

Jason: Parece que él bebe de Dan aún está enfadado por lo que pasó con Hikari.

En ese se momento llegan Shun, Ace, Ren y Billy y se ponen al lado de Dan y al lado de Jason se ponen cuatro chicos.

Jason: Quienes son Dan, tus niñeras.

Billy: Cierra el pico pedazo de memo.

Jason: Definitivamente todos son unos críos, verdad Peter, Rober, Javi y Jake.

Todos los amigos de Jason: Si.

Shun: ¿De qué conoces a este cretino Dan?

Jason: ¿No les hablaste de mi Dan?

Dan estaba callado sentía un odio profundo pero lo estaba controlando.

Ace: Que pesadilla.

Jake: Bueno nos volveremos a ver ya que vamos a representar a la escuela.

Ren: Oh no nuestros primeros rivales son estos cretinos.

Peter: Vosotros vais a representar a una escuela, ja que risa,

Jason: Nos veremos allí Dan.

Jason y sus amigos se fueron.

Ace: ¿De qué lo conocías Dan?

Dan: Perderos chicos.

Dan se fue corriendo a su habitación dejando a sus amigos muy preocupados.

_En la playa…_

Alice había salido para despejar un poco su mente mientras admiraba el precioso mar Mediterráneo, mientras, las preguntas invadían su mente, ¿quién era esa chica?, ¿de qué conocía a Runo?

De repente Javi, uno de los amigos de Jason, le quito el bolso a Alice.

Alice: ¡Al ladrón ¡

Alice salió corriendo tras Javi para poder recuperar su bolso.

_En una calle cercana…_

Shun salía para ver si podía entender el comportamiento de Dan. En ese instante vio a lo lejos a Javi y detrás a una chica que corría y gritaba "Al ladrón".

No veía bien a la chica pero igualmente iba a ayudarla. Se escondió en un callejón oscuro y cuando Javi paso, Shun lo empujo al callejón y le pego unos puñetazos y algunos golpes de karate. Cuando Alice llego solo vio a Javi con muchos moratones y corriendo mientras gritaba.

Javi: ¡Un monstruo ¡un monstruo ¡

Alice empezó a asustarse un poco pero cuando Shun salió y le vio toda la cara se quedó hipnotizada por su belleza, a Shun le paso igual, de todas las chicas que habían en el mundo pensaba que ella era la más hermosa.

Alice: (ruborizada)Muchas gracias.

Shun: (devolviéndole el bolso)De nada, pero yo de usted me prepararía.

Alice: ¿Por qué?

Shun: Porque conozco a ese chico y le dirá a sus amigos lo que ha pasado y vendrán a buscarte.

Alice: ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

Shun: Tiene dos opciones, la primera es esconderse en su casa o la segunda, venir conmigo al parque de atracciones

Alice: Me quedo con la segunda y además no vivo aquí, he venido del Campeonato.

Shun: Que casualidad, yo también.

Alice: Me llamo Alice Gehabich y estudio en la escuela School of love, es un placer conocer a un chico que estudia en la escuela School of night.

Shun: Me llamo Shun Kazami y, ¿Cómo sabía que estudiaba en la escuela School of night?

Alice: No creo que los chicos de la escuela School Neptuno peguen palizas. Además, ¿Cómo conocías a ese chico?

Shun: Es uno de los representantes de la escuela School of Zeus y el primer rival de mis representantes.

Alice: ¿No eres uno de los representantes de tu escuela?

Pensamientos de Shun: Si se lo digo me considerara un rival.

Shun: No y, ¿Quiénes son tus representantes?

Pensamientos de Alice: Si se lo digo me considerara un rival.

Alice: Pues aunque yo no represento a mi escuela, mis representantes son geniales.

Shun: Bueno nos vamos ya.

Alice: Si, siempre he querido ir a una feria.

Shun: ¿Nunca has ido?, mi director nos lleva todos los martes a la feria.

Alice: Mi directora dice que las excursiones no son para las señoritas, además cuando terminábamos las clases teníamos tantos deberes que casi no salíamos a la calle.

Shun: Pues más razón para llegar antes.

Shun le cogió la mano a Alice y la llevo corriendo a la feria, cuando entraron Alice se quedó asombrada, nunca había visto a tanta gente divirtiéndose y riéndose.

Shun: ¿Qué te parece?

Alice: Muy bien pero, ¿para montarse no abra que pagar?

Shun: Si, pero mi director nos ha dado a todos un pase con acompañante para un día en la feria.

Alice: Genial, que divertida.

Alice y Shun se pasaron 3 horas y media en la feria después, cuando llegaron al hotel ninguno quería despedirse del otro.

Alice: Gracias Shun, ha sido la mejor tarde de mi vida.

Shun: Ha sido un placer yo también me lo he pasado muy bien. Y quería preguntarte ¿si querías ir al baile de despedida conmigo?

Alice: Me encantaría Shun, hasta mañana.

Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shun y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Shun y Alice: Bien.

Shun también se fue corriendo a su habitación y de camino se encontró a Ace muy contento.

Shun: Que tarde más buena he pasado.

Ace: Igual que yo.

Shun: Yo ya tengo pareja para el baile.

Ace: Igual que yo.

Shun: ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Ace: Bueno pues…

_**Flashback**__**:**_

Ace había conseguido una de las pistas de voleibol que el campeonato había reservado, solo habían 3 y Ace había conseguido la última que quedaba. No tenía con quien jugar así que jugaba él solo. En ese momento llegaron Roxie y Jake.

Roxie: Disculpa podrías irte.

Ace: ¿Por qué tendría que irme?

Jake: Porque ocupas la pista y no la estas usando.

Ace: Si la uso.

Roxie: Mentiroso, además no tienes ni pareja para jugar.

_Con Mira…_

Mira había salido para despejarse la mente y hacer un poco de deporte. En ese momento vio a Roxie, una de las amigas de la rata de Hikari, con otro chico intentando conseguir la pista de otro chico.

Mira: Quizás pueda ayudarle…

_Con Ace…_

Roxie: Vete de una vez.

Ace: Que no me voy a ir.

?: Hermano por fin te encuentro.

Ace miro a la chica que había dicho eso, era una chica muy hermosa.

Mira: Conseguiste una pista hermano, que bien y ¿Quiénes son estos?

Roxie: Nosotros ya nos íbamos.

Roxie y Jake se fueron muy enfadados a una pista que acababa de estar libre.

Ace: Muchas gracias señorita…

Mira: Mira Clay y yo creo que me debe algo señor…

Ace: Ace Grit y ¿qué quieres?

Mira: Un partido.

Ace: De acuerdo, pero debo advertirle de que soy muy bueno señorita Mira.

Ace y Mira se pusieron a jugar un partido durante media hora.

_Media hora después…_

Mira: Si, he ganado.

Ace: He perdido contra una chica. He te hecho la revancha.

Mira: De acuerdo.

_3 horas y media después…_

Mira: Bueno empate, será mejor que volvamos al hotel mañana tengo que animar a mis representantes.

Ace: Tienes razón yo también tengo que animar a mis representantes.

Los dos volvieron al hotel y cuando Mira se iba a ir a su habitación Ace le pregunto.

Ace: Mira.

Mira: Si Ace.

Ace: ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a ese baile que se va a hacer?

Mira: Me encantaría Ace, espero verte mañana.

Ace: Adiós.

_**Fin del flashback:**_

Shun: Bueno Ace, un peso menos de encima.

Ace: Si, pero ¿no se enfadaran cuando sepan que les hemos mentido?

Shun: No creo.

_Con Alice y Mira…_

Mira: Entonces las dos ya tenemos pareja, pero ¿no se enfadaran cuando sepan que somos representantes?

Alice: No creo, si ellos no lo son ¿por qué tendrían que enfadarse?

**Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, esperó no volver a tardar tanto en subir el siguiente.**

**Las siguientes parejas serán Julie y Billy y Fabia y Ren.**

**Hasta entonces una nueva noticia, voy a subir una nueva historia nos vemos allí.**

**Besos de Aki Sakura.**


End file.
